iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Momma Dino
Momma is a female Tyrannosaurus Rex who appears in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. She took Sid the sloth away from his herd when he took her eggs from her. Momma had apparently attempted to eat Sid but failed, as seen in the trailers. In the novel sid and momma work together to try and raise the dino kids. Although when she is first seen in the film she appears to be an antagonist, she in fact is just a caring mother who has a bit of a short temper. She is not a monster in anyway but will do anything to protect her babies from harm. Momma and Sid are very different. Sid being a sloth and only feeding on veggies wants the dino babies to do the same. Momma, being a dinosaur, wants her kids to eat meat since its their nature to do so. Momma does have a softer side but just rolls her eyes and snorts, annoyed. Character background Its unclear how Momma and her kind got down to the secret world under the ice but over the years she and her species started to die off leaving herself and Rudy as the major predators. Towards the end of the film she and her kids go somewhere in the underground world possibly to see the Father of her kids and gives Sid a lick, as she will miss him (Possibly). She is larger than largest known founded tyrannosaurus "Sue" Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Momma first appears after Sid had stolen her eggs from the ice cave, roaring in fury when she found them gone. The next morning Momma appeared in the valley and didn't seem interested in hunting or hurting the mammals, just looking for her missing eggs. When she past a rock cave she heard a sudden cry, turned and investigated. When she lifted the the rock roof she found her babies, and the culprit responsible for the theft. Even though Sid told Momma the babies were his kids and that she had go through him to get them, she just cocked her head with a raised eyebrow and then scooped them up in her jaws and left, with the hapless Sid screaming. When Momma arrived at Lava Falls she lowered her babies to ground and let them go but not Sid, who she was going to eat. desperately, Sid grabbed a vine while yelling, "NO! I'm too young to be eaten!" But as Momma continued to stretch Sid, the vine snapped, hurling him right into her right nostril. Possible Mate Sid states that Momma is single, and she is never seen with a male T-rex. Due to this and the fact she hid with her children (alongside with Sid) from Rudy it is possible that Rudy had killed Momma's mate. Or it is possible that Momma chased her mate away, due to the fact that female T-rex's, after mating with a male for three days, will chase males aways from their territory's. Personality Momma Dino has a 'no nonsense' kind of attitude and does not show much humor like Sid the sloth and has a bit of a short temper. She does not keep her feelings to herself, nor can she tell how she feels about anything because she does not comprehend the language of mammals. She normally speaks a language that is spoken by growling, roaring, and grunting. According to the Ice Age 3 commentary, Momma has an edge to her personality, but also a soft side because she is also a mother. Abilities Momma Dino has a few abilities that make up for her bulk. She can climb up a rock wall with no problem and can stash extra food for later for herself or her kids. She can also use her tail has a hand to grab or move things that her clawed hands can't do. She is also very strong as seen in the movie when she attacks Rudy and shoves him over a cliff, and she is approximately only 2/3 his size. Triva *as T-rexes are not common to the dinosaur world as reacted by Rudy and a alive food for the baby dinos, maybe Momma just mated in the cretaceous period and got frozen( Maybe the Frozen Dinosaur in the cave in the first movie), Melted, got into the entrance cave and there she laid her eggs(or maybe later came back and laid them), then walked into the dinosaur world. *In the Indian hindi Dub version, Sid Said to the Baby Dinos that Momma is a Strong, Big and Scary-Looking Dinosaur and they should become like her. Image Gallery File:Mommafury.jpg|Momma comes to the overworld to retrieve her babies. File:Werwet.jpg|Momma inspects the overworld. File:Mommagrrr2.jpg|Momma growls down at Sid. File:Sidmomma.jpg|Sid stands up to Momma. File:Mommaandbabys1.jpg|Momma and the baby dinos disaprove Sid's attempt to make them vegetarian. File:Mommaejem.jpg|Momma proves Baby Dinos like meat, not brocoli. File:Momma's_nest.png|Momma's nest. File:Mommakiss.png|Momma kisses Sid. Category:Reptiles Category:Antagonists Category:Characters